


[Podfic]The Trouble With Tournaments

by Hananobira, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [76]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Gossip, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone has an opinion about what's been going on in Hikaru's hotel room. Except for Hikaru, who no longer has the energy to have an opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Trouble With Tournaments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Tournaments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592609) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Music is Take it on the Run by REO Speedwagon and Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.  
> Covers by Hananobira.
> 
> If you find any errors, for the love of all that is holy, please let me (Jela) know. Thank you.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bhikaru%5Dtroublewithtournaments.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bhikaru%5Dtroublewithtournaments.m4b)


End file.
